


Dinner Date

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically the spaghetti scene but with rarl and it's a date, date, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: This is like I said just the whole spaghetti scene that was in 7x08 with Negan, but it's rarl and they're on a date





	

Based off of 7X08 ;)

"Wanna go on a date later?" Carl asked Ron, looking up from his comic book. 

"I thought this was a date?" Ron replied. "Us reading comics together." 

"Yeah, but what about a proper date?" Carl closed his comic book and was now looking at Ron. 

"Like what?" 

"Well, nobody uses that empty house down the street, right?" Carl told him. "We could gather up some supplies and make dinner together over there." 

"But we always have dinner with your Dad and Michonne. They'll find us for sure," Ron stated. 

Ron put down is comic and faced Carl. He looked sad. 

"Hey," Ron placed his hand on top of Carl's. "I'm not saying I don't want to go on this "date" with you, I'm just scared if someone found us, that's all." 

"Well, I don't think they suspect anything, so I could just say that we're hanging out and we're not hungry," Suggested Carl. 

Ron nodded his head, "Okay." 

A few hours later...

"Dad, Ron and I are going to go hang out in town for a while. We're not hungry, so we won't be here for dinner," Carl said to Rick as he and Ron walked downstairs. 

"Uh, alright, just be home before dark," Rick told them. 

They walked down the street and to the empty house. When they got inside, they looked through the cupboards to see what food they could make. 

"There's a can or two of spaghetti sauce, it hasn't expired yet," Ron said from across the kitchen. 

"Um, there's some two year old boxes of dried spaghetti. That's good, right? Spaghetti can't expire, can it?" Carl asked. 

"I dunno," Ron said, "But it looks like it's is our only option." 

"There's only one bowl," Carl commented. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, we can't get another one." 

So, Ron and Carl started making spaghetti. They poured the sauce into a bowl, and tried their best to boil water and pour the dried pasta into it. 

Within ten minutes, the entire house smelled delicious.

"Mmmmmmm, I haven't had spaghetti in years!" Carl exclaimed. 

Ron laughed. "It's been a little while for me, but not that long."

Ron stopped stirring the sauce and lifted the wooden spoon into his mouth. 

"This is so good," He said. He walked over to Carl who was setting the table and held the spoon in front of his mouth. 

Carl looked up and smiled, before eating some of the sauce off the spoon. 

"That is delicious and I am starving," Carl laughed. 

Once the table was set, Ron went to sit across from Carl, but Carl stopped him. 

"No, come and sit next to me," He said. 

"But people on dates sit across from each other." 

"I don't care, sit next to me." He argued. 

Ron laughed. "You're so cute." 

He sat down next to Carl and they dug into the one bowl they had eating the meal they prepared together. 

"This is so good babe," Ron commented. "We did a good job." 

He looked beside him at Carl, who was looking down, trying to hide behind his hair from Ron seeing him smile and blush like crazy. 

"What?" Ron asked, elbowing him in the side with a smile. 

"No one had ever called me babe before," Carl shyly replied , going back to eating his dinner. 

Ron giggled, and leant over and kissed Carl's cheek. 

Carl froze, then looked at Ron with a red face and a smile before going back to eating. 

Ron smiled, and went back to eating as well. 

They sat in silence eating the spaghetti for a while, before something happened. 

They were chewing and chewing, until they got closer, and closer, with each bite. 

They turned their heads to face each other, and then they realized what situation they were in. 

The exact same as the Lady and the Tramp. 

They hadn't had their first kiss yet, or even kissed each other on the cheek until a few minutes ago. 

But they didn't care. Their shocked eyes turned soft and warm, and soon went shut as they got closer and closer. 

And then their lips touched. It was light, like they almost weren't touching at all. 

But it was enough. 

They broke apart after a few seconds, and just stared at each other while chewing the piece they broke apart. 

And before they knew it, they were leaning in again, and kissing again. 

And soon, full on making out. This moment was so perfect, that they completely forgot about their dinner, and nothing could break them apart. 

Except when Michonne tapped on the living room window, giving them both thumbs up and a smile.


End file.
